Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. May 2017 * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 4 Egyptian Goose + 3 goslings, Gadwall, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, 3 Swift, 2 Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 14th -South Norwood: Norwood Junction Station (10:25) platform 1 Pied Wagtail with nesting material (JW) * 13th - Addington Hills (08:30 - 12:30): Two male Mallards flushed from skimpy bramble cover on bone-dry ground beneath oak standards where old 'wood pasture' has recently been cleared of holly thicket. Also 3 Swifts, 50 Robins, 8 Blackcaps and 7 Chiffchaffs. (John Parish) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 5 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 3 goslings, 2 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 5 Swift, Kestrel, Peregrine, Swallow, Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: Mute Swan, 6 (4 over) Egyptian Goose + 3 goslings, 3 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 5 Swift, 2 Kestrel, Jackdaw, Sand Martin, Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Reed Warbler. (JAH) Also 1 Swallow. Sparrowhawk about 13:20 - why couldn't it have shown itself yesterday during my big day? (JB) * 12th - Brickfields Meadow: 2 Swift, Chiffchaff singing, 15+ House Sparrow, pair Tufted Duck. (JB) * 12th - Woodside Green: 4 Swifts. (JB) * 11th - Big Croydon Birdwatch: 04:00- 19:50. 64 species over the day. Tawny Owl at King's Wood, Kestrel at Addington tram stop, Rook at New Addington, Yellowhammer at Farthing Downs, Peregrine. Pairs of Mute Swans a 3 sites (2+ young at Waddon Ponds, on nest at South Norwood Lake),Egyptian Geese with young at 2 sites, Mandarin at Sanderstead Pond, Grey Wagtails at South Norwood Country Park (1) and Wandle Park (3). (J&CB) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Egyptian Goose + 3 goslings, 4 Canada goslings, 3 Little Grebe, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 5 Swift, Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 10th - Queen's Rd Cemetery, Thornton Heath (12-2pm): Croydon Challenge sponsored bird watch produced only 18 species, incl Stock Dove (first record ever), Blackcap & Goldcrest (GH) * 10th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:15) pair Mute Swans, 21 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose + 6 goslings, 21 Mallard + 2 broods 3-2, 24 Tufted Duck, 2 Pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Song Thrush + pair at nest feeding young, 10 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 12 Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tit, 5 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, (JW) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 3 goslings, 2 Little Grebe, Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 5 Swift, Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, 6 Swallow, Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 34 Whitethroat, 4 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 9th - Shirley Park Golf Course: (07:00 - 09:00) Pair of Grey Wagtails near pond beside 18th Fairway, one Lesser Whitethroat & 6 Blackcaps (no other warblers), 33 Blackbirds, 7 Song Thrushes, 2 Mistle Thrushes. (John Parish) * 9th - Lloyd Park: (09:15) Lesser Whitethroat singing by allotments. (John Parish) * 9th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) pair Mute Swan at nest, 18 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose with 6 goslings on the water (near jetty), 17 Mallard + 2 broods of 3-2, 26 Tufted Duck, 2 pairs Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 15 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swallow, 2 Song Thrush (1 at nest feeding young), 8 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 11 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - Norbury, Pollards Hill S: Local Swifts (5) have returned on time at 18.30. (MJN) * 8th - South Croydon: After RSPB Croydon Group meeting this afternoon 150+ Feral Pigeons, 2 Stock Doves, 4 Woodpigeons and 2 Jackdaws on freshly seeded playing fields.(JB) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) pair Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose + 5 goslings, 16 Mallard, 24 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 17 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Swallow, 1 Grey Wagtail (over) 3 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - Waddon Ponds: 08.00-09.00. 2 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose, 15 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Grey Heron, 1 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen plus 2 juv, 13 Coot, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Blackcap, 1 Wren, 8 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 2 House Sparrow, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 7th - Croham Hurst Golf Course: Sparrowhawk shooting across the fairway and through the trees.(DAL) * 7th - Sanderstead: First 2017 garden record of Swift at 19:00. Also singing Song Thrush and Goldcrest. (JB) * 7th - Thornton Heath Recreation Ground : Song Thrush 1 singing ( at least 3 days very rare here), Blackcap 1 singing, first swift, swallow 3 through (D Benton) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 8 x Common Swifts (Mark H) * 7th - Kings Wood: Dawn Chorus Walk. 28 species including Nuthatch at nest, Bullfinch, 3+ singing Treecreepers, 12+ Stock Dove with dozens of Woodpigeons. (JB) * 7th - Riddlesdown: Whitethroats, Skylarks, Meadow Pipit. (JB) * 7th - South Norwood Lake : pair of Mute Swan, Canada Goose 2, 1 Egyptian Goose, Mallard, Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Moorhen, Coot,8 Stock Dove, Song Thrush, Ringed Necked Parakeet, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Chaffinch.(Ernest Thomason) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (3pm): Common Buzzard drifting medium high S (now being seen here more often than either Sparrowhawk or Kestrel), 3 Swifts low overhead, 2 Blackcaps singing & 1 Whitethroat (on rlwy embankment since 4th) (GH) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 goslings, Little Grebe, Common Sandpiper, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Swift, Kestrel, 4 Swallow, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 5th - Croft Rd, SW16: 2 Swifts over about 6.30 pm. One day earlier than last year. (Sue Collins) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (4.30pm): 2 Swifts feeding low overhead for 15 mins (GH) * 5th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) pair Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 26 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 1m Sparrowhawk, 11 Moorhen, 15 Coot, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove 2 Collared Dove, 12 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swallow, 2 Song Thrush, 12 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 5th - Riddlesdown: 07:15-08:35. 5 Swifts (4 north at 07:35 & 1 at 08:07), 2 Buzzards, 1 Mute Swan flew over at 08:05, 8 Skylarks, 4 Meadow Pipits, 9 Blackcaps, 10 Chiffchaffs, 8 Whitethroats, 5 Song Thrushes, 2 pairs of Stock Doves, 30+ Jackdaws, 75+ Herring Gulls at Riddlesdown Academy, 2 Pheasants, Goldcrest singing.(JB) * 5th - Sanderstead Pond: Drake Mandarin flew in at 09:05 -must have been hiding somewhere near the church/Cedar Court. (JB) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 goslings, 4 Common Sandpiper, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 2 Swallow, Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Reed Warbler. (JAH) 2 Swift at 13.45 (Brian Russell) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. 2 Mute Swan (male has come back), 2 Greylag Goose, 7 Canada Goose, 25 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Grebe (one on nest), 3 Moorhen plus 1 juv, 13 Coot plus 1 young, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Carrion Crow, 11 Starling, 4 Blackbird, 2 Robin plus 2 juv, 9 House Sparrow, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 11.00-12.00. 1 Mute Swan sitting on nest, 4 Greylag Goose, 9 Canada Goose, 26 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron, 4 Little Grebe (nest), 3 Moorhen plus 3 juv, 14 Coot plus 1 young, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Wren, 15 Starling, 3 Blackbird, 2 Robin plus 2 juv, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - South Norwood Lake:(07:45:09:00) pair Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 14 Mallard + 2 broods 3-1, 29 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 16 Coot + 1 brood of 4, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3imm Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Swallow, 2 Song Thrush, 11 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 11 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 pair Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW). 7pm: Reported c20 Swallows feeding over lake (GH per local resident Hattie Salih) * 4th - Russell Hill, Purley: 2 pairs of bullfinches at our feeder (DAL) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 goslings, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Little Grebe, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 4 Swallow, Cetti's Warbler, 7 Reed Warbler, Mistle Thrush, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.45pm): Common Buzzard circling/drifting medium high & being attacked incessantly for at least 5 mins by a Carrion Crow (seemingly almost half its size), then flew N; plus, female Sparrowhawk displaying medium high (3pm) (GH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) pair Mute Swan at nest, 16 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard + 2 broods 3-2, 28 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 15 Moorhen, 18 Coot + 1 with brood of 5, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swallow, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, 10 Blackcap, 2 Common Whitethroat, 11 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 4 pair Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 7 House Sparrow, 50+ Starling on playing fields, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - Norwood Grove ( near house) 3.30pm: c4 or 5 Goldfinches flitting in and out of old garden nursery/old stables building. (SEC) * 1st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Kestrel over garden at 16:15. First here for some time. (JB) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12pm): 2 House Martins circling low over Warminster Rd (GH) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) pair Mute Swan at nest, 22 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard + 2 broods of 3-2, 32 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 20 Coot + 1 brood of 6, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 goslings, Little Grebe, Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Stock Dove, 9 Collared Dove, Cetti's Warber, Sedge Warbler, 5 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) Archived Records 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]